


Being There For You

by Wishful86



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Bonding Moments, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Future moments, Gen, Love, M/M, References to Sex, bit of angst, not explicit, some tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishful86/pseuds/Wishful86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 times Robert helped/supported Liv and 1 time Liv supported Robert. </p>
<p>Hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fashion Advisor

1\. 

 

Robert entered the room to find a frustrated Liv shouting at her brother, “That is not an answer!” She was brandishing two jackets on coat-hangers. 

Aaron, for his part, had raised eyebrows and looked just as frustrated as Liv, “Well, how am I supposed to know?”

Liv huffed, “You are useless.” She tucked the jackets over her arm and stormed out of the room. 

Sighing, Aaron went to sit down at the table. “Hey,” he offered Robert as he rubbed his temples. 

“Hey, yourself,” Robert smiled softly. He walked over and planted a gentle kiss on Aaron’s forehead, “What was that about?”

Aaron looked up at him, “She wanted an opinion on clothes.”

“So she asked you?” Robert snorted. 

Aaron rolled his eyes and shrugged, “I don’t know what to say.”

Robert laughed and gestured to where Liv had gone, “Clearly.”

“Don’t laugh,” Aaron was fiddling with his sleeve, “I’ve upset her now.”

Putting a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder, Robert shook his head, “No, you haven’t. Aaron, you can’t get everything.”

Aaron relented and smiled, “I suppose. Plus she never normally asks this stuff? Why couldn’t my mum or Charity have been here, eh?”

Robert raised his brow, “What about me?”

There was a pause where Aaron thought about that. Robert thought he was going to make some kind of joke but he just shrugged, “Fair enough.”

Surprised but also kind of pleased, Robert gestured to upstairs, “I’ll go and play fashion advisor then, shall I?”

Aaron scoffed, “You can’t do worse than me.”

“I doubt anyone could do worse than you,” Robert teased but Aaron couldn’t really argue. 

...

Robert knocked on Liv's door. It was flung open immediately and a “What?” was aimed right at him. 

“Oh,” Liv looked at him surprised, “I thought you were Aaron.”

“Yeah, no,” Robert stated, “Can I come in?”

Liv looked at him puzzled for a moment but then she moved to the side. Robert took that as a ‘yes’ and walked in. He lingered in the middle of the room before pointing at the bed, “Can I?

“Sure,” Liv said with a shrug, “but what are you here for?”

Robert sat down. He could see the two jackets hanging on the front of the wardrobe. He pointed at them, “Are these what you wanted an opinion about?”

Liv raised her eyebrows, “Yeah. But Aaron was no help.”

“Yeah, Liv. Aaron is...” Robert started but Liv sighed and plonked herself down next to Robert,

“He's a bloke, I know.”

Robert nudged her, “Hey, not all blokes are like that, you know?”

Liv stared at him and then she bit her lip, “Will you help me decide?”

That one question made Robert’s heart sing. He was wanted. He was useful. He smiled, “Of course. Go on then, show me the options.”

Liv jumped up with new found enthusiasm. She gestured to her top first. “Well, I am wearing this,” she explained, “But I can’t decide which jacket looks best.”

“Right,” Robert nodded. He waited while she put one of the jackets on. It was a blue one that matched the pattern of blue on her top.

“So,” Liv said, standing in front of him with her arms out stretched, “There is this one?”

“Very nice,” Robert told her honestly, “Matches well with the top.”

Liv smiled, “That’s what I thought.”

“But...” Robert prompted as Liv's smile faltered.

“But, Tracy has one similar and what if she is wearing hers?”

“Ah,” Robert frowned, “The old ‘turning up in the same outfit' conundrum.”

“Exactly,” Liv agreed. 

“Hang on,” Robert suddenly realised he didn’t know something, “Where are you going?”

“Oh,” Liv paused in shrugging off the jacket, “Sophie’s birthday party. It's at Frankie and Benny’s.”

“Right, ok,” Robert said. He couldn’t think that he had ever been in a Frankie and Benny’s and he couldn’t think who Sophie was but his thoughts were interrupted by Liv standing straight in front of him again.

“Or there is this one?” Liv stated. She picked a piece of fluff off the sleeve and then looked at Robert expectedly.

“I like this one,” Robert stated, “I mean, the other one was great but this one fits better with your top and jeans.”

Liv's eyes lit up, “You think? 'cos I was thinking the same. I was just worried about black being a bit...boring.”

Robert snorted, “Don’t tell Aaron that.”

Liv giggled but the she tilted her head, “So you don’t think it’s boring? I don’t want to be boring.”

“No,” Robert smiled warmly at her. There was something sweet about her uncertainty. She was usually so confident. Also, it helped clarify what Robert thought this was all about; trying to get someone’s attention. “There is enough detail in the pockets so it doesn’t matter that it’s black. I, honestly, think we've found our winner.”

Liv grinned and twisted around in the jacket, “Cool. Thanks, Robert.”

Robert nodded, “No problem.” He started to stand up, “Right, I will let you get sorted.”

Liv made a noise that made him stop. 

“You alright?” Robert asked.

“Erm...what shoes do you think I should wear?” She ventured.

Robert settled back down on the bed. He watched her pull shoes out from her wardrobe before speaking, ”At some point, I want to know who this boy...or girl is?”

Liv stopped moving immediately, “What do you mean?”

Robert snorted, “The person you are trying to impress?"

Liv kept her gaze on the floor before daring to look up, “You won’t tell Aaron, will you?” 

Robert smiled, “Lets see these shoes then.”

Liv nodded at him. “It’s a boy by the way,” she clarified, “His name is Michael.”

“Michael, eh?” Robert smirked, “So what do we like about him?”

He watched on with amusement and fondness as Liv flushed with embarrassment. 

...


	2. The Technical Guy

2.

 

Nicola looked up as the portacabin door opened, “Oh hey, Liv.”

“Hey,” Liv greeted back as she stepped inside.

Nicola frowned, “Your Aaron's not here, I'm afraid.”

“Yeah, I know,” Liv shrugged, “He’s just dropped me off.”

“Oh right,” Nicola was puzzled.

Liv smiled and held up her phone. “I'm waiting for Robert. He's going to help me get pictures off this.”

“Ahhh,” Nicola nodded then she frowned, “Aaron couldn’t help you?”

Liv snorted, “Aaron? Yeah, he uses his phone for texting and that’s pretty much it.”

“Sounds like Jimmy,” Nicola said with a laugh. 

Robert came in through the door and smiled when he saw Liv, “Hey, erm,” he gestured to the folder he had under is arm, “Just let me sort these files and I'll be with you.”

“Ok,” Liv plonked herself down in a chair to wait. 

Nicola held out her hands for Robert’s folder. He raised his eyebrows. She sighed, “Look, I can do that. You help Liv.”

“Oh right thanks,” Robert said, quickly. He wasn’t going to argue when Nicola was nice. It didn’t happen very often. He turned to Liv, “Ok, let’s have your phone then?”

Liv stood up and handed it over, “Thanks for this.”

Robert smiled as he began setting up his laptop, “No problem.”

“I only need the ones of the river,” she explained, “Just so that I can finished my geography thing.”

“Right,” Robert nodded. He fiddled around with a few wires and clicked a few buttons and after a moment, Liv's pictures began to appear on screen. 

“How did you?” Liv was impressed, “When I tried earlier, I couldn’t find the folder?”

Robert shrugged, “Perhaps it was a compatibility thing?”

Liv wasn’t bothered by that anymore though, she was leaning over to get a better look at the pictures, “Can you make them bigger? I can't see which ones I need.”

Clicking a few more buttons, Robert did what she asked. 

“Ok, I need those six,” Liv stated, pointing at the screen but Robert wasn't listening, “Robert?”

Robert was also looking at the screen but he had a surprised expression on his face, “Erm, what are these?” His finger circled a group of pictures.

Liv smiled, “Oh they are from Chas’s birthday.”

The photos were made larger by some more clicking. Robert and Liv stood looking at them in silence. Nicola was intrigued by the expression they had on their faces; Liv was grinning and Robert, well, Robert looked like he was in love. She decided that she had to be nosy and see what the these photos were so she walked up beside them. “Oh they're lovely,” Nicola said, honestly.

The photos were of Robert and Aaron laughing and hugging. They looked perfect together.

Robert felt a lump in his throat, “I didn’t know you'd taken pictures?”

Liv nudged him, “You can have them if you want?”

“I’d like that,” Robert nodded, “Thanks.”

“You could put them up somewhere in your new house?” Nicola suggested and Robert didn’t think that was such a bad idea. 

“That would be cool,” Liv agreed. 

Robert suddenly didn’t know how to deal with how happy he felt so he shook himself and went back to business, “So, your photos? Do you want them printing out or putting on a USB?”

Liv rooted in her pocket and pulled out a stick, “On a USB. Please.”

“Ok,” Robert said, taking the stick off her and plugging it in. 

“Er, Robert...” Liv started. She brushed a strand of hair behind her ears, “I’ve also got to convert some results we took into graphs and I don’t know what it means?”

Nicola watched on with a smile as Robert put his arm around Liv. “I’m sure we can work it out later,” he told her. 

Liv smiled, “Cool.”


	3. The Understanding Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, this has references to sex and issues involving sex.

3.

The blu-ray was all set to go and there was an ice cold beer ready on the table. Robert put his feet up on the sofa and settled his back against the cushions. He had a night alone in the house and he was planning on savouring it. He picked up the remote and was just about to point it to the TV when the door opened.

Robert sighed and looked round to see who it was. It was Liv. She glanced up at him with red rimmed eyes and then darted across the room and up the stairs.

The blu-ray was instantly forgotten as Robert stared after where Liv had disappeared before he rose and followed her; his concern growing with every step, especially as he started to hear crying. 

He stopped at her door and gave it a gentle knock.

“Go away,” came the response, only there wasn't much force in it.

“Liv?” Robert spoke gently, “What’s wrong?”

He heard movement and then the door opened. Liv barely looked at him as she walked back over to her bed and sat down. Robert moved to sit beside her. 

“Liv?” he tried again.

She rubbed her eyes and sighed, “It was normal, you know?”

All Robert knew was that Liv had gone out with her boyfriend, John, and some others from college so he sat quiet and let Liv continue. 

“We were having fun together and then John said we- me and him-could go back to his.”

“Ok,” Robert said, starting to feel uneasy.

Liv looked at him then. Robert felt she was searching his face for something and she must have found it because she carried on, “We went up to his room.”

Robert suddenly had a lump in his throat. Liv's voice turned to barely a whisper, “We started to kiss, which led to...”

“Did you use protection?” Robert had to ask.

“No,” Liv seemed rattled.

Roberts eyes widened in shock, “Liv, I thought-“

“No,” Liv cut in firmly, her voice rising, “No, we didn’t use protection because we didn’t do anything.”

Robert blinked. Liv's cheeks flushed and she lowered her head. Tears beginning to pool again. 

“Right...ok,” Robert was confused, relieved and worried at the same time. 

They sat in silence for a few seconds. Liv broke it, “It didn’t feel right so I told him to stop.”

“Please, tell me he-“ Robert closed his eyes. His stomach had turned.

“He stopped,” Liv reassured quickly. She bobbed her head, “He stopped straight away. No questions. And after, he was...well, he was just John.”

Immediately feeling some tension leave his body, Robert nodded, “Good. That's as it should be. Always.”

“I know,” Liv agreed, “I know.” She took hold of his hand and squeezed it. He offered her a smile in return as his stomach settled again but then he frowned as he realised that he now had no idea what had upset Liv. 

As if sensing Robert’s confusion, Liv bit her lip and shifted, “Why didn’t I want to do it?”

The question was whispered so softly that Robert barely heard it but he did and he felt compelled to put his arm around her. She welcomed the embrace by resting her head against his shoulder. “Perhaps, you just aren’t ready?” Robert suggested.

Liv pulled her head back up, “But everyone else is doing it?!”

Robert fought the urge to scoff and instead shook his head, “Liv, that doesn’t matter.”

“But Gabby has done it.”

“So?” Robert shot back but when Liv narrowed her eyes, he realised he may need to switch his attitude. He sighed and ran a hand down her arm as he tried to put together the right words . During this time, Liv relaxed her head on his shoulders once again.

“Liv, love, when it comes to... sex,” Robert told her, “Never, never, go off what others are doing. Or what they say they are doing. Because guaranteed what some of your friends say they are up to, they won’t be.”

Liv snorted lightly, “Like, Rebecca saying she had that tattoo?”

Robert didn’t know anything about that, he continued, “You are ready when you are ready, ok? Nobody else should decide that for you. And I can’t tell you how proud I am that you said stop when you weren’t comfortable tonight.”

He could almost see the cogs turning in Liv's head as she thought about his words. She twisted so she was looking up at him, “You won’t tell Aaron, will you?”

Robert kissed her forehead, “He’d be proud of you too.”

Liv wasn’t happy with that answer, “Please, Robert. I don’t want him knowing this stuff. It’s weird. And I mean nothing actually happened anyway. And he’d still probably want to deck John.”

“Ok, ok,” Robert nodded, “I get where you are coming from.” And he did. Bringing up the idea that his sister would have sex someday always sent Aaron into a bit of a frazzle. Since the incident with Gabby and since Liv had been going steady with her boyfriend, they had both been more aware that it could happen but Aaron just couldn’t bring himself to have any kind of talk with sister about it. Robert understood. Of course he did. Therefore, he knew it would be on him. He just wished he'd gotten the talk in properly before Liv ended up crying on his shoulder. Although the tears had stopped now and Liv was smiling,

“Thanks, Robert,” she said, her eyes sparkling up at him. 

Robert smiled back and then enveloped her in proper hug, “I love you, kid.”

Liv rolled her eyes over his shoulder. “Yeah, yeah,” she groaned, “Don’t get mushy.” 

When he let go, Liv moved back slightly suddenly feeling the awkwardness of everything she had told him. Robert sensed it and knew that she probably wanted space, “Ok,” he said, standing up, “I am downstairs if you need me.”

As he walked towards the door, Liv called his name so he turned. 

“I love you too,” she told him. 

Robert’s face broke into a grin. He turned back round to leave again with warmth in his heart. 

“Oh and Robert?”

“Hmm?” Robert wondered what other kind of touching words she had for him. 

“Do we have any crisps?”

He should have known. 

...


	4. The Reversal

.

Liv couldn’t sleep so she plodded down the stairs and into the kitchen. Robert was sat at the table with his head in his hands.

“You couldn’t sleep either?” She asked him softly although the answer was obvious.

He offered her a small smile, “Not really.”

“He is ok, Robert,” Liv told him, running a supportive hand down his arm, “The doctors said he'll be fine.”

“I know, I know,” Robert nodded. He frowned, “Just don’t like to think of him alone.”

Liv sat down next to Robert and sighed, “I know, neither do I, but he's got people looking after him and he'll be home soon so we can look after him.”

Robert closed his eyes, “He shouldn’t need looking after, I should have protected him.”

“No, no,” Liv stated firmly, taking hold of one of Robert’s hands, “This was not your fault, Robert.”

“I said I would always protect him,” Robert stated again, sadly.

“You couldn’t have known this was going to happen.” Liv told him. She squeezed his hand so he was looking at her, “Robert, you can’t blame yourself for this.”

Robert shook his head. Liv sighed and tried again, “Look, me, Chas, Cain and half the village have said we'd protect Aaron at some point- do you blame us for this?”

Robert’s eyes widened, “Of course not!”

“Well then,” Liv said, thinking her point was made. 

“They aren’t his husband though, Liv,” Robert sobbed out, “I am supposed to keep him safe. I've failed him.”

Liv launched forwards and pulled the crying man into a hug. She rubbed his back in small circles. When he had calmed, she pulled back, “You, Robert Sudgen-Dingle, do keep my brother safe. You love him.”

Robert wiped a hand across his eyes and looked at her slightly puzzled. Liv smiled, “You heard what he said in the hospital; thinking about you kept him fighting.”

Finally starting to see the sense in Liv's words, Robert half-smiled. “And you,” he said.

It was Liv's turn to be confused, “I don’t-“

“Thinking about me and you kept him fighting,” he explained, breaking into a full smile. 

Liv felt her own eyes prick with tears. “He was probably just thinking about more ways he could wind me and John up about the wedding,” she joked. 

Robert snorted, “Yeah, well, you are the one who wants a pork pie cake.”

“You’d think he'd love that though- he loves pork pies?!” Liv laughed. 

“You don’t have to stay, you know?” Robert told her, suddenly turning serious again. 

Liv shook her head, “Hey, I am here as long as you need, ok? John understands.”

“I love you, kid,” Robert reached across and squeezed her hand.

Liv's eyes twinkled, “Although, if you are going to get mushy...”

Robert laughed. Liv lent over and kissed his cheek, “I love you too.” 

...


End file.
